


Baby Atem

by Dragontamer05



Category: Yugioh, yugioh duel monsters
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Father and Son, One Shot, Other, Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen loves his little prince, Short Story, Silly, baby atem, yugioh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragontamer05/pseuds/Dragontamer05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aknamkanon gets a surprise visit from his young son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Atem

Aknamkanon was holding petty court in the throne room. It was to decided the fate of a petty thief who had been stealing from various shops all week until he had finally been caught by the royal guard.

"So why have you been stealing from the shops this week? It sounds like you've never done something like this before." He asked the thief, who was kneeling on the floor in front of him.

The villager looked up at Aknamkanon "Well you see my Pharaoh I-" He stopped when he heard the sound of tiny footsteps coming towards them followed by the sound of a child giggling.

"Prince please come back." A woman's voice called out.

A small chubby baby no more then three years old staggered into the throne room with a pair of nursemaids following behind trying to get a hold of him. He wore nothing more then a cloth diaper and had short messy black hair tipped with a purple-ish red colour. His big purple eyes looked around the room before finally spotting Aknamkanon

"PAPA!." He said in a loud voice and began moving towards his father with a big grin on his chubby little face.

Aknamkanon looked over at his young son "Atem, what are you doing here? I thought you were in your nursery?" He spoke, wondering what he was doing in the throne room and how he manged to walk and/or crawl all the way from the nursery to the throne room.

"Papa." He continued to giggle, staggering towards his dad with out stretched hands. "Papa, Papa, Papa" He kept repeating as he moved closer towards his father smiling brightly.

"Prince not now your father is very busy." Said one of the nursemaids about to pick him up. "I'm sorry sire he managed to sneak past us when we weren't looking. We'll get him out of your way now" She told him bowing her head.

Aknamkanon just smiled and waved it off "It's no problem, let him stay." He told them picking up his son and placing him on his knee. "One day he will become king so this will be good practice. He has to start learning about this stuff at some point, right?" Even though that's what he told them the real reason was he just wanted to be able to spend some more time with his son. Being Pharaoh he didn't often get free time so he took any opportunity that came by to spend time with his son.

Atem just sat on his father's knee attempting to chew on a piece of his father's robe and occasionally giggling as he swung his legs back and forth. Everyone looked at each other wanting to say something about the prince only being a baby and how he wouldn't actually understand anything that was going on, but they knew that once he made a decision not to question it so they stayed silent

"Alright if that's what you wish." She gave a small bow "Call us if you need us." The two nursemaids turned and left the throne room.

With that out of the way he turned his attention back to the thief "Now back to business. You were about to tell me why you have been stealing." He said as if nothing had happened.


End file.
